It's all in the icing
by ZahlzStar
Summary: It's a Faking It AU, basically Amy and Liam are dating, Shane is Amy's best friend, Karma and Amy don't know each other at first, oh and also, Karma and Liam are brother and sister(Don't worry, there is no incest. I promise.) If there are any questions or requests, just ask in the reviews and I'll see what I can work into the story. Anyway, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Faking It AU

_Get it together Raudenfeld; this is important, _I think to myself as I stare at my reflection in the mirror. Beside me Shane fixes his hair in the mirror and at that moment it looks like he is about to start making out with his own reflection. Noticing my fidgeting he sighs and looks over at me, "You look great sweetie; Liam's parents are going to love you I promise."

I give my best friend a hesitant smile and he reaches up to fix a stray section of my hair. Shane returns my smile with a sweet one of his own and grabs my hand before twirling me a little. I can't help but smile as I spin and once I am standing still again I check my phone and see a message from Liam.

'_Don't stress, I know you will look absolutely gorgeous and if my parents don't love you then they are idiots' _

I smile at the message before responding, _'Shane is having a field day dressing me up tonight, so even if dinner is a colossal failure at least one of us had fun'._

'_Speaking of Shane, tell him that I am forever in his debt for introducing me to the most amazing girlfriend ever, and if he is interested Lucas from my art class mentioned that he is free tonight.'_

I show Shane the message and he lights up at the prospect, _'To put it lightly, Shane seems to be interested'._

'_Awesome, I'll let Lucas know. Anyway, I'll be over in ten to pick you up babe'. _

'_See you soon, and please, I beg you, just wait outside so we can avoid the impromptu photo shoot my mother will no doubt spring upon us if she catches sight of you.'_

'_As much as I love your mother it is probably for the best if I do wait outside.'_

I can't help but look at my reflection once again and inspect my outfit. Hoping to make a good impression I sprung for a dress tonight, though I am wearing tights underneath. Shane all but threatened to burn my favourite boots if I even thought about wearing them so I had to settle for some flats. Much to Shane's delight I allowed him to style my hair and given the opportunity he somewhat painstakingly styled my blonde hair in an up do that let a few strands of hair hang down to frame my face. My makeup however was my choice and I tried for a natural but still presentable look; a little bit of mascara and some lip gloss that I am not ashamed to admit tasted way too good to be artificial.

Gathering my phone and a cardigan to go over my dress I begin to leave and Shane admires his reflection one more time before following after me. Once we leave my house I see Liam is leaning against his car waiting for me. A smile appears on his face when he sees me and as I approach him he steps forward and places a kiss on my cheek.

"You look beautiful," Liam says once he has pulled back.

"If you two will excuse me, I have a brooding artist I need to seduce. Don't worry I'm not talking about you big guy," Shane shoots Liam a wink before blowing me a kiss and climbing into his car before driving away.

Liam smiles and remarks, "That boy really is something"

I can't help but agree as I respond, "He's a goofball, but I love him". Nodding his head Liam opens the passenger door for me before walking around to his side of the car.

After a few somewhat awkward greetings and unexpected business calls on Liam's parents' side we seated in the Booker's extravagant dining room and have finally gotten underway with dinner. The food is delicious but I notice that there is a fifth place setting on the other side of where I am sitting. Noticing my gaze Liam leans over and informs me, "That seat is for my hippy dippy sister, if she decides to join us of course."

My brow furrows a little at the new piece of information I just received, Liam and I have been dating for a little over two months now but I hadn't heard a word about a sister. Shrugging it off I return my attention back to my food, relieved that Liam mentioned my peanut allergy to the chef so that I don't have to worry about what I am eating. Having a severe allergic reaction at the dinner table would not have been a very good first impression. Just before dinner is served we are interrupted by someone yelling from around the corner, "Sorry I'm late guys, I was Skype calling with Oliver. He just got accepted for a scholarship at his first choice college".

The owner of the voice finally stepped into view and whatever else she had been about to say decided it didn't want to be spoken once she spotted me. I was just as speechless, this girl was beautiful. Her long auburn hair fell in curls that went to just above her waist, I caught sight of her brilliant eyes even from this distance and it was easy to see a fire burned in them.

"Oh, I didn't realise we had a guest," the girl blurted and headed over with a hand already outstretched. In her haste she managed to bump a side table holding a very expensive looking vase. The vase in question toppled off the table and the girl spun and less than gracefully caught it before it fell to the floor. Setting it back on the table she turned with an apologetic smile on her face. From across the table I hear Liam's mother let out a sign before addressing the girl, "Karma dear, we have had that vase for years now, you'd think you would remember it was there and not knock it over every time you walk past."

"Sorry Mom," The girl, Karma, apologises though it is easy to see she isn't at all fazed by the near destruction of the vase. Continuing on her way over Karma reaches me and offers her hand for me to shake. "Hi, I'm Karma," she smiles and I am once again speechless, Karma has one of those smiles that lights up her entire face and leaves no question as to whether it is genuine.

"Karma, this is my girlfriend, Amy Raudenfeld. Amy, this is the sister I mentioned earlier," Liam speaks for me after a moment or two of me not being able to summon words. Karma smiles again and takes a seat beside me.

"Awesome, I made it just in time for dessert. Bring on the chocolate icing." Karma grins before grabbing a large bowl of what I now realised was in fact chocolate icing.

Looking at the bubbly girl beside me I ask in astonishment, "You like straight chocolate icing?"

Karma smiles at me and nods enthusiastically, "Yep, this stuff is amazeballs. It's like the best thing besides Netflix."

Rather than responding I simply just stare at the girl, feeling my fondness for her growing more by the second. Seeing me staring at her Karma offers me the bowl of icing in her hands, "Want some?"

Hesitantly I turn to look at Liam questioningly, he seems intrigued by the entire situation and seeing no reason to say no I pick up a spoon from beside my plate and take a generous scoop. Popping the icing into my mouth I let out a moan of delight that is verging on a little inappropriate for a dinner table.

After a while, and Karma and I have shared a large portion of the icing Liam's father speaks, "I hate to cut the meal short but I'm afraid we have some business to attend to, Amy it has been a pleasure meeting you. We hope to see more of you in the future." With that Mr and Mrs Booker rise from the table and walk out of the dining room. Karma mentions something about needing to Skype someone and soon leaves as well.

About an hour later Liam and I are in his room lying on the bed, Liam rolls over on his side to face me, playing with a strand of my hair and says, "I told you they would love you, you even hit it off with my sister. And believe me when I tell you she is not the easiest person to get along with."

I'm a little surprised by this and I respond, "Really? She seems nice."

Liam smiles a little and leans in to give me a light kiss on the lips, "You think everyone seems nice Aims," he says when he pulls back.

I scowl a little, but a smile breaks through, "I do not. Besides, as far as I am concerned, if a girl is willing to share her icing she is golden."

Liam rolls over and balances his wait on his elbows, trapping me beneath him but staying just that little bit away from my lips. Looking up into Liam's warm, brown eyes I can't help but smile, proud that I didn't accidently turn tonight into a disaster. Leaning up I bridge the gap between us I bring our lips together to kiss him. In order to deepen the kiss, Liam lowers himself just a little and his body warmth seeps into my skin. After enjoying the kiss for long enough I pull back and push him up gently.

"I really should get home, my mother will be starting the wonder where I am, and I definitely don't need her getting the neighbourhood watch to try and track me down again."

Liam laughs beside me and I sit up, "I'm just going to stop by the bathroom real quick and you are good to drop me off at home, right?"

Liam looks at me and sighs dramatically, "I suppose I can bring myself to do that," I punch him on the arm and he smiles, laying down on his bed, content to wait for me. I smile as I walk out of his room and head towards the bathroom, I stop before I get there though. Someone is playing guitar in the room beside me and after a moment I hear a voice singing along as well.

_And if I tremble at the sight of you_

_It's not because I'm cold._

_It's because I'm staring at _

_The girl I want to love me when I'm old._

_I swear with all my heart_

_Every word I write for you is true_

_And I won't hesitate to give my all for you._

Even though I only met her tonight, I have no doubt that the beautiful voice drifting out of the room belongs to Karma. Realising that I look like a total creeper standing here I hurry down the massive hallway and go into the bathroom. Once I look presentable again I turn around and begin walking back towards Liam's room, I'm a little disappointed when I walk past Karma's room and hear silence but I just shake my head a little and continue walking.

After Liam dropped me off and kissed me on the cheek I make my way into my room. Deciding to jump in the shower I find myself singing the song I heard earlier and I stop myself. Once I am back in bed I lay there staring up at the glow in the dark stars on my ceiling that Shane and I stuck up when I revealed to him my fear of the dark.

Every time I close my eyes and try to sleep I find myself picturing Liam's auburn-haired, blue-eyed, 'hippy dippy' sister.

Sighing, I think to myself, _It's going to be a long night._


	2. Chapter 2

_*Karma's POV*_

_Come on Oliver, I need to talk to you; _I think to myself and continue to fidget with every fidget-able thing in my room. It's been like thing for the past hour since I woke up and saw that my best friend wasn't yet online.

By the time I hear that familiar Skype ringtone emanating from my computer I am laying on my bed in the process of tossing a throw pillow in the air. Unfortunately the noise distracts me and I cop a pillow to the face before grumbling and racing over to my computer. Accepting the call I see Oliver's sleepy face appear, "Karms, you know I would have Skyped you after the first two texts, you didn't have to send the other ten," Oliver grumbles, attempting to tame his mop of curly brown hair.

"Oh come on, it's already 7 and I've been awake for an hour waiting for you," I respond, checking my wrist in an exaggerated motion.

Oliver sighs and asks, "So what was so important that you had to deprive me of my beauty sleep?"

"Alright so you remember my brother's new heinous bitch of a girlfriend I told you about?" I ask and watch as Oliver thinks for a second and adjusts his glasses.

"The same heinous bitch that you are convinced is only trying to steal your brother's 'innocence' along with his trust fund?" Oliver uses hand gestures to emphasize his words.

"That's the one; turns out she isn't actually all that heinous. She actually seems kind of cool."

"Alert the media, Karma the wise and powerful was wrong!" Oliver responds dramatically. I simply roll my eyes at him and he laughs before continuing, "By all means, tell me more".

"Alright, so at first I thought she would just be another giggling airhead but she somehow managed to woo my parents without being a total kiss ass. And get this, I actually shared my chocolate icing with her," I respond in a gush of words.

"My my, I always thought Little Miss Karma didn't share well with others," Oliver has a playful smirk on his face and I can practically see the gears moving in his head.

"Karma, do you like this girl?"

"What? No, ew Ollie, she's dating my brother," I sputter a response barely giving the thought time to settle in my mind.

"Is that the only reason?"

"No, maybe, I don't know. Look, just because I told I may be into girls doesn't mean I am going to jump every single attractive girl that looks my way," I reply, feeling a little defensive.

"So you do think she is attractive?" Trust Oliver to pick that out from what I just said.

"Of course I think she is attractive, she has these eyes, and this smile, and don't get me started on her smile. This girl is gorgeous Ollie," I pause my rambling long enough to notice that Oliver hasn't said a word and is simply looking at me with his 'I was right' smirk.

"Shut up Oliver," I scowl and I feel myself start to blush, "Alright, maybe I like her a little."

"Called it," Oliver says, looking mighty proud of himself.

"But like I said, she's dating my brother. I can't very well steal her away from him can I? Who does that? Trashy women on reality TV, that's who." I can feel myself raising my voice and even though no one is home I try to quiet down.

"Chill Karma, I tell you what, there's this new place I have been wanting to check out. Get yourself ready and I'll come get you at like 12 and we'll go find someone to take your mind off of this girl before you get yourself into trouble."

"Thanks Ollie, you are the best," I sigh in relief.

"I know, but I have to go sweetie. I'll pick you up later yeah?"

"Yeah," I reply and he waves before ending the call. Walking over and collapsing on my bed again, for the second time in as many days I lay there staring at the ceiling, my head swimming with thoughts of Liam's blonde haired, green-eyed, 'heinous bitch' girlfriend. _This is going to be a long day._

*Oliver's POV*

I'll admit seeing my best friend get all flustered over a girl makes me happy. It's rare to see Karma like this, and I'm definitely not going to object to it.

I'm also fortunate that the girl she is doting over is Amy Raudenfeld; she is definitely one of the better ones. I may have told a little lie about not knowing Amy when Karma asked, but it was simply so I would get an opinion from Karma without worrying about it being hindered by my knowledge of her.

Amy is actually in quite a few of my classes at school and I have indeed noticed her, whenever she isn't sitting quietly in class she is answering a question. Quite regularly someone will say something idiotic and Amy will easily put them in their place, it's definitely one of the highlights of class though, seeing Amy let out the inner bitch.

Aside from my own simple curiosity of the girl, it would be pretty bad if I didn't know my girlfriend's stepsister, at least on some level. Karma might be a little pissed but I know Lauren will jump at the chance to set Amy up with someone; our mutual dislike of Liam is actually one of the aspects that make our relationship all that much better. Even as I am dialling my girlfriend's number I am already thinking of ways to get Amy and Karma together.


	3. Chapter 3

*Amy's POV*

_Five minutes, he said. I'll be right back, he said. I'm going to freaking kill him, _I think as my give an apologetic smile to about the fifth girl that has tried to hit on me. After the first few times I had just begun to tell them as soon as they introduced themselves that I wasn't single, or gay for that matter. I tried to be as nice about it as possible, but the disappointment on their faces was inevitable. I won't lie though, it was kind of flattering knowing that this many girls thought I was hot enough to approach.

Drumming my fingers on the bar impatiently I look around the room once again and search for my soon-to-be-dead best friend, just when I was about to give up on my search again I caught sight of him. I couldn't see his face or who he was talking but the sequined shirt he wore today is pretty noticeable. Making my way across the room I still can't see who he is talking to, I thought I saw a glimpse of Oliver earlier but he is too tall to be obscured by Shane. Once I am close enough him I whack him on the arm, "What the hell Shane? You said you would be five minutes, it's been half an hour," I say angrily.

Shane rubs his arm as he responds, "Ouch, jeez. I got caught up talking to someone okay?"

Rolling my eyes I turn to this mystery person and my jaw drops a little when I see who it is.

"Karma, hey, how's it going?" I ask awkwardly.

Karma looks equally surprised and she responds, "Oh, hey Amy." I find myself looking into her eyes and she does the same, I don't know how long we are staring before I hear Shane clear his throat.

"Well this is riveting, but my beverage seems to be running low," He shoots me a mischievous look before hurrying off, funnily enough he doesn't head towards the bar.

"So um, I didn't know you were into this sort of thing," I say, gesturing around the place with my hand.

Karma's brow furrows for a second, and then when she looks around it's as though she forgot where we were. "Oh, right, gay bar. Yeah, my friend wanted to check this place out so I said I'd come with him," Karma responds with a casual tone.

"Oh, okay. For a second there I thought you might have been gay," A look crosses Karma's face and I quickly add on, "Not that there's anything wrong with that"

Karma just smiles a little; I look past her for a second and see Oliver approaching. At first it looks like he is coming to speak to me but Karma turns and with a look of relief she begins to introduce him.

"Amy, this is Oliver, the friend I was talking about earlier. Ollie, this is Amy,"

I give Oliver a questioning look and he turns to Karma, "We've actually met before Karms,"

Karma once again looks confused and I jump in to explain, "He's kind of dating my stepsister actually,"

Realisation dawns in Karma's eyes a split second before she turns around to whack Oliver in the stomach.

"All of those times I talked to you about Amy and you already knew who she was, you jerk," Karma says in an angry but hushed voice.

I straighten a little I surprise when I hear this and ask, "Wait you were talking about me?"

Karma stops, a blush covering her cheeks, "What? No, I mean Yes. Um, I was just telling him about my brother's new girlfriend, that's all. Right, Oliver?" The words come out in a rush and Oliver looks like he is struggling to keep up, after a second he replies, "Ah yeah, that's right,"

"Oh okay," I respond, I have no idea why I am disappointed by this. Karma visibly relaxes but she doesn't let Oliver off the hook just yet.

"You also didn't tell me that Lauren was Amy's stepsister either," she says and Oliver adjusts his glasses before defending himself, "Well, you never asked,"

"Why would I ask something like that?" Karma asks incredulously

While Karma and Oliver are bickering I check my phone and she that I have a text from Shane, '_Going to 'lunch' with this totally cute college guy, I'm catch up with you later sweetie.'_

I look back at the two in front of me and I must have had a look on my face because Karma looks back at me with a confused look on her face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Karma asks and Oliver looks at me in curiosity.

"Shane just bailed on me," I respond and an idea seems to spark within Oliver.

"That sucks, but I was just telling Karma that I have a date with Lauren soon." Oliver looks down at the auburn haired girl and she catches on.

"Oh yeah, I was actually gonna head home and watch movies for a while if you wanted to come with, Amy?" Karma looks at me with an adorably hopeful expression and the thought of saying No seems unfathomable.

"Yeah, that sounds good actually," I smile at her and with the look of excitement that crosses her face I expect her to start clapping her hands and jumping.

"Great, this is gonna be fun. I have this movie I've been daring myself to watch but I keep chickening out; you could totally watch it with me though."

Oliver smiles at Karma, as though he had planned the entire encounter. For all I knew, he probably had. Oliver clears his throat and says his goodbyes before heading out.

"So, shall we dare to venture out and watch that movie I was talking about?" Karma asks and I smile before responding, "Lead the way,"


	4. Chapter 4

_*Karma's POV*_

_Be cool, Karma, it's not like this super hot chick is here to have sex with you or something. You are just going to hang out and watch a movie, totally normal, _I ramble internally as I stare at Amy wandering around my room and taking everything in.

"I really like your room; it's completely different to the rest of the house. It's so... Karma," Amy says as she finally stops inspecting my room and sits down at the end of my bed. My breath catches a little; _did she really just use my name as a describing word? That's a good thing right? Be cool, Karma._

"Thanks, my parents hate how... alternative it is, but they respect my choices. They definitely wouldn't include it in a grand tour though," I respond and busy myself with setting up the TV and putting the movie on.

"Holy Crap," Amy says suddenly and I spin to face her.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask in a worried voice.

"We forgot the snacks," Amy replies in a horrified voice and I audibly breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God, I thought something was actually wrong," Judging from Amy's face I can see she believes that the lack of snackage is indeed very wrong.

"Don't worry, I got it covered," I reply and walk over to open up my closet door. Upon opening it I had to scramble to catch my guitar before it fell over but once it was safely leaning against the wall I pushed my clothes apart and reveal my stash. Amy's eyes widen and she almost falls over herself in an attempt to get to my closet. I can't help but laugh as she runs her hands over the treasure trove; I push past her gently and grab a few things before laying them out on the bed. Oreos, M&Ms, Milk Duds, Twizzlers, Doritos, Skittles and even a tub of chocolate icing lay upon my colourful quilt and I realise what I am missing.

"I'll go grab something to drink, back in a sec," I say and Amy just nods and absently minded waves her hand. By the time I getting back Amy is tucked under the covers munching away on M&Ms, I can't help but smile as she tries to hide the bag behind her back and gives me an innocent smile, made all the better by the smudges of chocolate around her lips. By the time the snack consuming has slowed down to a steady pace and a few dumb teenagers have been murdered Amy and I lay next to each other under the covers. There is a respectable gap between us but every time there is a jump scare in the movie the gap slowly gets smaller. After a while a scene comes on and I get freaked out; like a pansy I pull the covers over my eyes and grip onto Amy in fear. I feel her tense at first but she quickly relaxes and lifts the blanket up a little in order to whisper to me in my hidey hole under the covers, "It's okay scaredy cat, the bad guy is gone."

"Thank God," I mumble as I poke my head back out. The first thing I see on the screen is a close-up of the killer staring straight into the camera. I let out a yelp and duck my head back under the covers for protection, Amy bursts out in laughter and I look up at her with a sulky pout.

"You said he was gone you Meany," I grumble and whack her lightly on the belly.

"I lied," Amy responds before laughing again. After she has stopped laughing I realise that I hadn't pulled my hand away and it lay resting on the muscles of Amy's flat stomach, she didn't seem to mind though and I subtly snuggled closer to her before returning my attention back to the movie.

*Amy's POV*

This girl was really something, first there was the delight of discovering her sugary stash, and then there were the little noises she made every time she was scared. I can't help but notice every time she 'subtly' snuggles closer to me, and I'd be lying if I said the wounded puppy expression she made when I scared her wasn't Goddamn adorable. Somehow over the course of the movie her hand had moved from its spot on my stomach to underneath my shirt tracing gentle patterns on my bare skin. She seemed to be unconsciously doing it and I found that I really didn't mind. Her movements caused me to shiver every now and then and she must have thought I was cold because she nestled closer to my body and pulled the blanket tighter around us.

The movie began to come to an end and the bloodied and bruised teenagers that had survived the massacre asked the clichéd question, _do you think it's really over?_ Karma looked up at me and I found myself looking at her lips, I noticed the lips begin to move and I quickly tuned in to what they were saying.

"You know Amy, despite my brother's faults, he really chose a good one this time," She says softly.

_Her brother, Liam; my boyfriend. Crap, this is Karma, my boyfriend's sister. What the hell am I doing? _

As her words sink in sit up with a start, "Um, I should probably be going," I mumble attempting to not sound panicked and rush to get out of the bed. In my haste my foot gets tangled in the sheets and I tumble to the floor.

Karma jumps up confused at my sudden outburst and asks in a worried voice, "Oh my God, Amy, are you okay?"

Before she can move to help me up I untangle myself and snag my boots from beside the door with a hasty, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just really need to go".

Karma's voice almost sounds hurt as she replies, "Yeah sure, okay,"

Without turning back to look at her face, pretty damn convinced that it will have that puppy dog pout, I hurry out the door and run straight into the chest of my boyfriend. Liam's reaches out to steady me and asks with a voice full of confusion, "Amy? What are you doing here?"

Before I have a chance to speak Karma exits the room behind me and speaks to her brother, "Amy came over earlier to surprise you but you were out with your friends. Since I had nothing better to do I figured I'd ask if she wanted to hangout and watch a movie with me."

The lie comes easily as she covers for me and I let out an internal sigh of relief when Liam appears to buy it, "Oh okay, cool."

Liam fixes his brown eyed gaze at me and I try to sound as collected as possible, "Yeah, I should probably go though"

I lean up and give Liam a quick kiss on the lips, I swear Karma flinches beside me but I shrug it off as an act of my overactive imagination. Stepping around him I begin make my way out of the huge house, behind me Liam calls out, "Did you want me to give you a ride home?"

I turn around but continue to walk as I call back, "Nah, its fine. I'm just gonna walk home,"

Before I turn back around I see Liam and Karma share a confused look before parting ways and returning to their respective rooms.

As I'm walking home my mind is full of memories of today and I can't help but think to myself, _I am so screwed. _


	5. Chapter 5

*Karma's POV*

_For God's sake Karma, it's been a week. Get it together, _I think to myself and set my guitar down in frustration. Ever since I watched that movie with Amy I haven't been able to do anything without thinking about her. I can't even play simple chords without imagining playing them for her; I can't watch TV without imagining her in bed with me, running my hands over her smooth skin. This girl is driving me crazy, and there isn't a thing I can do about it. I'm about to pick up my guitar again but somebody knocks at my door.

"We need to talk," Liam informs me once I open the door. I'm more than a little thrown at my brother's sudden appearance given that we rarely talk outside of dinner and the occasional parties our parents force us to attend, but I let him in none the less.

"Uh, yeah sure," I respond as he sits down at the foot of my bed after hesitantly moving my guitar.

"What's up?" I ask after shutting the door and sitting down next to him.

"It's about Amy," Liam begins and I feel my stomach drop. _Oh God, what if she said something to him. What if he knows I like her? This can't be happening. _

"I think she has been avoiding me. Did she say anything to you when you watched that movie last week?" I'm pulled out of my internal rambling and I stop and look at Liam for a second.

"What do you mean?" I ask, genuinely confused but extremely relieved that he doesn't suspect anything.

"Well for the last week or so she has been coming up with all the reasons to bail on me, she hasn't even been sitting with me at lunch or anything," Liam replies, doing his confused puppy face that I hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Maybe she's just stressing about school or something?" Internally my mind is racing, _What if it's because of me? What if I scared her away from our entire family or something? God Liam is gonna hate me if that's the case._

Liam shakes his head and responds, "That what I thought too but I asked her about it and she told me that she had a lot on her mind and needed space or something." Liam is becoming more exasperated as we speak and he looks at me with pleading eyes, "Please help me Karma, I really like her. I don't know what to do".

Sighing and forcing my personal feelings for the girl in question and look at my brother, "Go to her, talk to her and find out what's wrong. Find out what you can do to help,"

Liam wraps me up in a hug and says quietly, "Thanks Karmakins, you're the best," Liam kisses me on the cheek and hurries out the door. I can't even remember the last time he called me that name and I sigh before lying back on my bed and thinking, _of all the girls to fall for, why did I have to pick my brother's girl?_

*Amy's POV*

_You can't keep avoiding him, Raudenfeld. Stop being a baby,_ I think to myself as my finger hovers over the call button. Sighing in frustration I throw my phone down on my bed and start pacing again. I wouldn't have to avoid Liam in the first place if I could just get Karma out of my head, that girl just came out of nowhere with her challenging eyes and ever present smile. Honestly I don't know why I am avoiding him, if anything I should be focusing on him, even if it is only to distract myself from her. _Goddamn it, I'm thinking about her again. Screw it. _I'm about to pick up my phone again but there is a knock at my door, I'm confused for a second though because Mom and Bruce are off on some mini holiday retreat for the weekend and Lauren is over at Oliver's, taking full advantage of our parents' little trip away.

Upon opening the door I see Liam standing there, determination clear on his face, "Amy we need to talk". Without responding I grab him by the shirt collar and pull him into my room before closing the door with my foot. Before Liam can recover I push him backwards onto my bed and start kissing him fiercely. Liam quickly gets the idea and given that it isn't our first time together his hands quickly start roaming up and down my body. Straddling his hips I begin unbuttoning his shirt without breaking our kiss. Liam leans up and shrugs his shirt down his arms before throwing it to the side, we do finally break contact when he reaches down and grabs the hem of my shirt before pulling it up over my arms and throwing it to join his own shirt. I run my hands through his brown hair and lean my head back as he begins to kiss my neck, his hands working at the button of my jeans. Digging my nails into his back causes Liam to let out a small growl and flip us so that I am beneath him, Liam tugs my jeans down and once they are off he makes quick work of his as well. Before throwing his jeans to the side he digs through his pocket in search of condom, it doesn't take him long to find one and he quickly returns his attention back to me.

Rather than putting it on he tosses the condom on the bed beside us and resumes his exploration of my neck, reaching behind me he unfastens my bra and throws that away too. As soon as his mouth moves lower to explore the newly revealed skin I bring my head back and wrap my legs around his waist, desperate for some friction to relieve the sensations growing between my legs. Sensing my desire Liam moves down slowly kissing my skin as he goes, reaching his destination Liam ever so slowly hooks his fingers in the top of my underwear before pulling them down my legs. Liam places kisses along the inside of my thighs until the need becomes so great that I thread my fingers through his hair and position his head so that he knows exactly where I want it. As Liam begins his ministrations with his tongue and I lay back writhing on the bed I can't help but imagine Karma as the one doing these things to me instead of her brother and I decide to just give in to the sensations, it takes only a matter of seconds until I come undone and it takes everything I have not to scream out Karma's name. _I can't keep thinking of Karma like this, I'm with Liam not her, _I think as soon as I come down from my orgasm and I pull Liam up kiss him, ignoring the tangy taste on his lips. My hands reach down to pull his underwear off and he moves to retrieve the condom before opening the packet and sliding it on. Liam positions himself in front of me and I wrap my legs around him once again before I feel him slide carefully into me. I let out a small gasp and give in to the sensations, pushing thoughts of Karma away. At least until I hear another gasp and look over to see auburn hair and blue eyes that I know knew all too well, _Oh shit._


	6. Chapter 6

*Amy's POV*

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, _It's all I can think as I leap out of my bed ready to pursue Karma. At the last second I remember my current state of nakedness and reach back towards the bed to pull my sheet off and wrap it around my body before running out the door.

"Karma, wait please," I call out to her as I reach the bottom of the stairs and she is nearing the front door. Karma spins to look at me and she has a look on anger on her face but at the same time her eyes are full of pain.

"Look Amy, if you don't mind I'd rather just go home and forget I saw any of that," Karma says angrily, gesturing to my poorly covered body. "I'm sorry you had to see that, if I had known you would be here I never would have-" I try to apologize but Karma cuts me off, "Never would have what Amy? Had sex with your _boyfriend_?" Karma gets closer to me as she speaks until we are only a step away from each other and her perfume wafts out to envelop my senses. I mentally shake myself before looking at the angry, unbelievably beautiful girl in front of me.

"I get that you are upset, I know that can't have been easy, walking in on your brother like that," I respond in an attempt to calm her down but she just shakes her head with a bitter smile.

"You really don't get it do you?" Karma asks her voice heavy with frustration. My brow furrows with confusion but I don't respond and she continues, "I'm not_ upset_ because you are with my _brother_, I'm _upset_ because you are with _him_ and not me."

*Karma's POV*

_Oh shit, did I really just say that? _I think to myself but the look of sheer shock on Amy's face delivers solid confirmation. After my initial outburst of anger I am left standing there unsure of what to say next while Amy has finally managed to recover from her previously slack-jawed expression, I can just about see the gears turning as she stares at me in silence, still clutching the sheet covering her body. Seeing this much of her exposed skin is making it that much more difficult for me and it is at that moment that my darling brother makes an appearance. It's easy to see he was in a rush, his shirt isn't buttoned correctly and his hair is a tousled mess but at least he is clothed.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that Karma," Liam apologizes, an almost pained expression on his face.

Pasting a smile I pretend that I didn't just confess to his girlfriend that I wished she were with me instead of him and turn towards my brother.

"It's fine, lucky for me the blanket covered most of the gory bits. Anyway, the reason I came over here in the first place is to return this," I reply in a painfully fake, light-hearted tone, holding out Liam's phone. I try and ignore the fact that it looked as though Amy's face fell a little as I said this and notice that Liam is looking at the phone in confusion for a second. I quickly add on, "You left it in my room earlier and I figured you would probably need it."

"Oh cool, thanks Karmakins," Liam smiles, clearly over the embarrassing situation we had been in just moments earlier.

"No problem, I'm glad to see you guys sorted things out," I'm lying again but Liam is oblivious and Amy's emotions are now guarded.

Realising that I am leaving Liam says goodbye and looks at Amy expectantly, after realising that the attention is on her Amy comes out of her thoughts and says goodbye as well. With that I give them one last smile and hightail it out of there.

Once I am on the sidewalk I pull out my phone and select Oliver's number, it takes a few rings but he eventually picks up and before he can even speak I beat him to it, "Ollie, I know you are out with Lauren and I'm a really sucky friend for interrupting but I did something really bad and really stupid and I really need to talk to you."

"Karma, take a breath and tell me what happened. Are you hurt?" Oliver's voice comes through clearly but I can hear Lauren in the background asking what is wrong.

"No, I'm not hurt. But I said something really stupid."

Oliver breathes a sigh of relief but asks, "Is this about Amy?"

"Yeah," I reply and I can hear Lauren again, asking about Amy this time.

"I can be at your house in 10-15 minutes, is it okay if I bring Lauren?" Oliver asks and I immediately relax.

"Yeah of course, it's the least I can do after interrupting your date,"

"I'll see you soon, Karms," Oliver says and I quicken my pace a bit so that I will get home before Oliver and Lauren arrive.

"Thanks, Ollie," I reply before ending the call. It doesn't take me too long to get home and by the time I do arrive Oliver and Lauren aren't here yet and I take a minute to sort through everything flying around in my mind. Before long I'm startled out of my thoughts by the sound of the door bell and I pull open the door to be greeted by Oliver, Lauren, and a large tub of chocolate icing. Never let it be said that my best friend wasn't a truly brilliant human being. Stopping by the kitchen to grab a spoon for the icing we make our way up to my room and as soon as we are seated Lauren and Oliver stare at me expectantly. Gathering my courage and a large scoop of icing I begin to tell them what happened.

"Alright, so I was just sitting in here doing nothing of any particular importance and Liam came in to ask me if I knew what was up with Amy," I begin and Oliver looks over at Lauren who shrugs and says,

"I knew there was something up with Amy but she wouldn't tell me anything,"

"Liam asked me what was wrong and I told him to go talk to her and find out for himself, he took my advice but after he was already gone I realised that he had left his phone here."

"What's so bad about telling him to go see her?" Oliver interrupts but Lauren lightly elbows him in the side, and reprimands him, "Let her finish". Oliver grumbles under his breath but nods for me to continue.

"Thinking that I could just drop off Liam's phone and be in and out I went over to Amy's and, let's just say they had sorted out their issues." I grimace a little at the thought and I see that Oliver looks confused. Lauren on the other hand has a looking of disturbed understanding, "Karma, please tell me that you didn't accidentally walk in on them having sex?"

I nod grimly as realisation finally dawns in Oliver's eyes, "Oh God, Karms, you didn't".

"What happened next?" Lauren presses gently.

"Amy saw me and when I ran out she followed after me. She was covering herself with a sheet and trying to apologize. I was just so angry and flustered and I wasn't thinking and I kind of said something along the lines of _I'm not upset that you are with Liam, I'm upset because you are with him instead of with me_," My voice tapers off towards the end but I still get the point across and even Oliver understands this time.

"What did Amy say when you told her that?" Oliver asks when he finds his words.

"She didn't say anything, and then Liam came down and I gave him his phone. After that I got the hell out of there,"

Lauren sits silently for a moment before speaking again, "I guess this means I need to have a little talk with my sister,"

_Oh God, what have I gotten myself into now? _ I think to myself as I go for another large scoop of icing and try to drown my sorrows.


	7. Chapter 7

*Amy's POV*

_I wonder if this is how a gazelle feels when it is being cornered by a lion, _I think to myself as I continue to step backwards. Shane matches my step as he strides forward after me, a look that is part curiosity and part obsession. "Come on, you know I know something happened, just tell me."

"Oh yeah, I'll absolutely tell you. I just have to get something out of the bathroom real quick," I reply while fumbling behind me for the door handle. In my head I'm already mapping out how I can run across our connecting bathroom, through Lauren's room and out the door to freedom; or at least make time so I can find somewhere to hide. As I turn the handle and I'm about to make a break for it I barely stop in time to avoid running into Lauren. She has her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk on her face, "Nice try, sour cheeks," she says and forces me back into my room.

"What is this? Attack of the divas?" I ask half heartedly and sigh before walking over to my bed.

"Soooo?" Shane asks once we are all seated on my bed, Shane happily and Lauren slightly more hesitant.

"Where would you like me to start?" My voice is tinged with resignation.

"Start from the movie," Lauren replies and it leads me to wonder how she even knows about any of this.

"Oh you mean after Shane bailed on me to go for a little college experience?" I question dryly and look at Shane.

"Hey, you know I apologized for that," Shane pouts a little and I roll my eyes.

"Alright, so Karma and I were watching a movie, it was nice. For a little while anyway, then she was looking up at me with those eyes, and then I was looking at her lips,"

Shane makes a noise of excitement before interrupting me, "Oh my God, you guys totally kissed didn't you?"

"No, they didn't, you idiot. Let her finish," Lauren says impatiently. _How the hell does she know all of this? _

Shane lets out a groan of disappointment but settle down enough for me to continue.

"No, we didn't kiss. She brought up Liam; her brother, my _boyfriend_." Shane has a look that basically tells me that he doesn't understand the significance.

"I panicked, and I ran out of there, straight into Liam," I continue and Shane looks as though he just got to the best part of his favourite movie. Lauren on the other hand is quiet for a second before muttering, "So that's why you ran out."

"Okay seriously, why does it seem like you already know about all of this?" I ask her but she just shakes her head before responding, "It doesn't matter, tell me what happened next."

"Karma covered for us and I left. Then I kind of avoided both of them, for like a week or so." I shrug a little at the end in an attempt to downplay the whole situation.

"After that I couldn't really avoid Liam any longer because he showed up here, at the time I wanted to clear my head so we, you know," I continue and Shane's excitement is unchanged. Lauren is at the other end of the spectrum though and she jumps up from the bed with a look of disgust.

"Uggh, I forgot about that part," she mutters as she brushes at her clothes as if she is attempting to rid herself of germs. Shane finally takes his attention away from me and turns to Lauren with a smirk, "You really don't like Liam much, huh?"

"Let's put it this way, on a Hate scale of 1 to You, Liam's an 8," Lauren replies, her voice heavy with snark.

"Ouch, trying out the Bitchy Barbie mode today huh?" Shane replies with a raised eyebrow.

"Oooh burn, did you practice that in the mirror this morning while you were doing your hair, Biebs?" Laurens retorts in an overly sweet voice. Shane gasps in indignation and reaches up to touch his hair.

"That's enough you two, God, I feel like I need to put you in the freaking naughty corner," I watch as they let out a huff but return their attention to me.

"Anyway, Liam and I were in the middle of doing _that_ and Karma walked in. Then she ran out and I followed after her to apologize. That plan didn't really walk out though cause she just about verbally slapped me in the face." My mind travels back to how angry and hurt she looked until those words came out of her mouth.

"She all but yelled at me, _I'm not upset because you are with my brother, I'm upset because you are with and not me_."

"What did you say?" Shane asks, now over his bickering match with Lauren.

"What the hell was I supposed to say that? _Hey there Karma, sorry you just walked in on me fucking your brother, but it's okay because I wish it was you as well_?" I reply in exasperation, laying it on thick with sarcasm on the last part.

"But you do wish you were with Karma instead?" Lauren jumps in, her eyes bright with excitement.

"What? No. I don't know, did you miss everything else I just said?" I ask but I can see she isn't listening anymore.

I look over at Shane and see his eyes are bright with mischief and I can already tell that he is planning something.

_Why can't things just be simple?_, I think as I watch Lauren mumble something about making a call and walking out.

*Lauren's POV*

After calling Oliver and telling him about the new development I had just discovered I dwell in my room for a little longer. Partially because I am still thinking of ways we can sort things out and get Amy to kick Liam to the curb, and also partially because I'm not quite ready to go and be in the same with Mr Fabulous again.

I'm now certain that Karma and Amy feelings for each other, it's just a matter of convincing them of that. Which knowing my sister, probably won't be easy. Pulling out the phone I had swiped from Shane when he wasn't looking and added my number. I'll no doubt regret it later but as annoying as he is, Shane is also almost as brilliant at manipulation as I am. I also know that Oliver and I are going to need his help if we are going to get the girls together.

_Uggh, being nice is exhausting_, I think to myself before returning to Amy's room.


	8. Chapter 8

*Amy's POV*

_Why do I feel as though something bad is about to happen? _ I ask myself as I make my way up the staircase towards Shane's room. Shane had sent me a message practically out of the blue to come and hangout, something about catching up on the 'bestie' stuff we had been lacking in lately. Not that I was complaining though, it had been a while since we had really hung out together. To be honest, I missed my best friend.

Reaching the top of the stairs I start down the hallway but I stop when I hear the sound of a guitar coming from Shane's room. _I guess he's decided to start playing again, _I think to myself but start walking again. It'd been a long time since Shane stopped playing; it's nice to think that he has taken it up again since he'd always had an amazing voice. Fraternizing with the modern day teenager stereotype I send Shane a message telling him I'm here and a few seconds later I hear the guitar stop. Just as I get to the door Shane opens it and oddly enough wraps me into a hug.

"Hey there sweetie," Shane says as he spins me towards the room and a second too late I realize that the guitar had started playing again. I catch a glimpse of Shane's cheeky smirk before he shuts the door in my face and likely sits down to lean against the door to stop me from escaping. The guitar stops once again and a voice speaks, sending a little tingle down my spine as I think about the person it belongs to.

"Amy?" Karma asks, her voice coated in surprise and maybe even a hint of excitement. My body had tensed upon hearing her voice and I forced myself to relax. With an awkward and probably painful looking expression I turn and address the girl that had been causing me a world of trouble lately.

"Hey Karma, I'm guessing this is a new and unexpected development for you as well?" She is sitting on Shane's bed, guitar in lap and looking at me with a soft but unreadable expression on her face.

"Not entirely unwelcome though," Karma replies softly and puts the guitar down before motioning for me to sit down. Somewhat cautiously I do indeed sit down ensuring that I leave a reasonable space between us, Karma shakes her heads and speaks again, her voice stronger this time, "I'm sorry about the other day Amy, I was out of line and wasn't thinking straight. I shouldn't have said what I did," I look at the girl beside me and study her face; her expression is clouded as she waits for me to speak.

"It was definitely unexpected, and I truly am sorry you had to see us in such a...compromising position."

Karma gives me a pained smile, and I try to change the subject before I do something stupid, like grab her and kiss her until every bad thing on her mind has disappeared.

"So how did you end up in this situation anyway? I personally was promised a 'bestie' session," I say and she looks relieved at the change of topic.

"Shane asked for guitar lessons actually," Karma responds and lightly taps the guitar beside her. I let out a small laugh and at her confused expression I explain, "Shane has known how to play since he was 12,"

Karma lets out a noise of understanding, "Explains why he was so adamant on just watching me play, until you appeared of course."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Shane's always been one for the dramatics, I don't know if it's a gay thing or just a Shane thing though."

"Well I can't speak for all gays but I think it is a Shane thing, in my personal experience we aren't all that dramatic," Karma responds with a small smile.

"_We, _being gay people?" It's probably a little rude sounding but I need to be sure.

"Mmhmm," Karma nods and makes a noise that is probably meant to be affirmative but to me it just makes her all the more adorable.

"So you are into girls?"

"That's generally what gay means in my case," Karma replies with a smirk. I roll my eyes but a smile takes over my face.

Just being in Karma's presence causes me to relax and I find that I am verging on having fun, which would typically be okay, but in my case it could be rather problematic. The thing is that when I have fun I tend to get carried away and Logical Amy usually abandons ship.

"Could you play something for me?" I ask and I see her eyes brighten at the prospect. She lets out a small laugh before softly responding, "Lately it seems like I can only play for you,"

Picking up the guitar and settling it in her lap Karma strums the strings for a moment before she begins to play a melody. After a little while she begins to sing and the room is filled with her smooth voice,

_We are dead to rights born and raised,_

_We are thick and thin 'til our last days,_

_So hold me close and I'll surrender to your heart,_

_You know how to give and how to take,_

_You see every hope I locked away,_

_So pull me close and surrender to my heart,_

The words pour out of her and her fingers ghost over the strings with ease, the passion radiating from her is breath taking. I have no idea how I must look, staring at her like this but right now I'm caught in the music and couldn't give a damn.

As her song draws closer to the end Karma opens her eyes and meets my gaze, singing the last few lines to me rather than for me,

_Let the world leave us behind,_

_Let your heart be next to mine,_

_Before the flame goes out tonight,_

_We can live until we die,_

Karma strums the last few notes and as she finishes her song her eyes run over my face ever so slowly and before I can speak she lets out a sound of frustration and tightens her grip on her guitar.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, my voice coming out huskier than I intended.

She lets out another noise, louder this time before answering, "I want to kiss you so goddamn much right now and it's killing me,"

My breath catches a little and my voice is intentionally husky as I ask, "What if I want you to?"

With those words I can see at the back of my mind Logical Amy in a little rowboat of in the distance but right now I don't give a damn. Karma's eyes darken as she processes what I just said and in a combination of swift movements Karma moves her guitar from her lap and lunges forward at the same time as I do. We meet in the middle and as our lips make contact and we begin to move against each other Karma releases a moan which only makes me kiss her harder. As our motions become more feverish and I begin to lay her down Karma stops before pushing me back up gently.

"Wait," It's all she says through slightly swollen lips and quick as a flash she moves to the door and locks it before leaning back against it, looking me up and down with lust filled eyes.

"I've wanted to do that since the moment I saw you, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let Shane walk in and ruin it."

I don't say anything in respond but simply position myself better on the bed as she stalks over to me and fiercely makes contact with my lips once again.


	9. Chapter 9

*Karma's POV*

_And I thought I was conflicted before_, I think to myself; which is really a testament to my power of will that I'm even able to think right now. Amy is above me, supporting herself just enough that she isn't crushing me but allowing enough pressure that she is all I can see, touch or taste. And damn, does she taste good; all of inhibits are standing on a tiny window sill about the jump out and into the wind. Shane had called through the door a little while ago that he had some errands to run and promptly left, leaving Amy and me in the house alone. I know there is no way that is a coincidence but right now I don't give a damn.

My hands roam up under Amy's shirt to run along her smooth skin and she lets out a slight moan; spurred by the sound I gently but easily flip us until she is beneath me. Pulling my lips from hers I lean down to place light kisses along her neck and under her jaw; Amy lets out another moan and tangles her hands in my hair all the while exposing her neck to me. Before long her hands have found their way to the bottom of my shirt and her hands are shaking as she starts to lift it up. Once the shirt is high enough I break away from her neck; Amy lets out a noise of disappointment which is quickly muted when I pull my shirt over my head and return my lips to hers. Amy runs her hands slowly down my newly exposed skin, causing me to shiver as her hands come to rest at my hips. This time Amy is the one to flip us and feeling her weight on me once again I let out a pleased gasp. Amy sits up, still straddling my hips and her hands go to her shirt to begin undoing the buttons. She keeps her green eyes locked on mine but I can't help but tear my gaze away to stare at her flawless skin and toned stomach. Amy has a smirk on her face and a devilish look in her eyes as she leans but down to kiss me, making sure as much of our bare skins is touching as possible. It's at that moment that my conscious decides to interrupt the party and slap me in the face. Moaning in annoyance I pull my lips from her and push her up gently by the shoulders,

"Amy, stop," I whisper and it's not until I have pushed her up that I realise that her leg has made its way in between mine. The motion of pushing her up causes her to move her leg up and applies a delicious pressure to my centre. I gasp at the contact and shortly after release a groan of frustration, _why does she have to make it so hard to do the right thing?_

"What's wrong?" Amy asks, her forehead furrowed in confusion and her voice is husky. It just makes me what to throw her down again and have my way with her but I can't.

"You have no idea how hard is it for me to stop myself right now, or how much it is killing me that I have to say it, but we can't do this," I tell her, forcing myself to look at her face so I'm not tempted again.

"Liam," Amy says softly, realisation sinking in.

"Liam," I agree and left out a sigh of relief when she moves her leg away, making it that much easier to control myself.

"Honestly, right now, I just want to say _Screw Liam_," Amy admits.

"You kind of already have," I reply with a smirk and she levels a light hearted glare at me before moving herself off of me. I laugh a little but I'm already missing her warmth, I look her and wonder if she is thinking the same thing.

"I'm sure it's no secret by now that I want to be with you, but I can't do that, not to my brother. If we are going to be together it can't be while you are still with him," I tell her sadly and she looks at me with understanding eyes.

"I know, it wouldn't be fair to him or to you," Amy replies as she retrieves our shirts from the floor.

Once our shirts are securely on our bodies once again Amy sits back down next to me.

"I do want to be with you Karma, even if that means I have to break up with Liam. I'm going to go talk to him, hopefully he will understand," Amy says softly and presses a kiss to my cheek before getting up to leave.

*Liam's POV*

"That's heavy dude," Cori says after I finish telling her about Amy's distance over the last few weeks.

"I don't know what happened, we were fine a few weeks ago but lately she seems to only be interested in staying away from me. I think she is going to break up with me soon," I reply sadly.

"There's not much you can really do about it I guess," Cori responds looking thoughtful, at least as thoughtful as one can look when they upside down over the side of the bed. Cori's dark brown hair dangles down and pools a little on the floor and her face is starting to look a little red but her blue eyes are clear as they peer up at me.

"Have you tried talking to her about it?" She asks, finally abandoning her upside down position.

"Last time I tried talking to her we ended up having sex," I admit and Cori stops fixing her hair to look at me with a confused look on her face. She straightens and with a swift motion pushes her hair back out of her face and asks, "I may be wrong, but isn't that a good thing?"

"Well it would have been, if Karma hadn't walked in on us," I reply and Cori unsuccessfully stifles a laugh.

"Yikes, it's called a lock, dumbass," Cori smirks at me and I shoot her a glare.

"It's not my fault Amy jumped me," I defend myself and Cori just shakes her head at me.

"Maybe try talking to her again, just don't let her 'jump' you this time," Cori suggests with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess I could call her?"

"Alert the media, Einstein has been reincarnated," Cori replies dryly and waves her hands a little for emphasis. I roll my eyes at her but pull out my phone to call Amy. She picks up after a few rings and I respond, "Hey, we really need to talk."

"Yeah, I'm actually on my way over to talk to you now," Amy replies but i can sense that something is up with her.

"Oh okay cool, I'll see you soon then,"

A few minutes later I hear a knock on the door and Amy walks into my room, she looks like she is about to speak but stops when she catches sight of Cori, still seated on my bed.

Cori jumps up to greet her but I beat her to it, "Amy, this is my best friend, Corrine, Corrine, this is my girlfriend Amy,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, and please call me Cori,"

Probably without realising it Amy ignores Cori and looks at me before asking incredulously, "Wait, this is Cori?"

"Yeah, were you expecting someone else?" Cori asks and Amy turns to look at her.

"Honestly, I was expecting a brooding artist type, hipster like but without the mainstream," Amy replies and Cori laughs.

"I can go put on some fake glasses and obnoxiously read you some poetry if you'd like?" Cori asks and Amy laughs in response.

"Only if you are offering," Amy replies and I let out a mental sigh of relief that they seem to be getting along.

_Maybe Amy and I are okay after all, _I think to myself as we all take a seat on my bed and Amy asks Cori about herself, seemingly forgetting whatever it was she wanted to talk to me about.


	10. Chapter 10

*Karma's POV*

_Well today was definitely _eventful, I think to myself on the walk home. A little while after Amy had left I had texted Shane to tell him it was safe to come back home, it didn't take him long to return. After telling him what had happened while he was gone, sparing the 'gory' details, Shane had pulled out another guitar and we ended up having a short, yet entertaining jam session. Shane proved that not only was he skilled at playing, he also had an awesome voice to go with it.

Even though Amy had told me that she was going to talk to Liam, it hadn't occurred to me that she would actually be at my house; unfortunately, that was precisely where she was. It seemed as though she was leaving but due to my sucky timing she appeared just as I reached my room.

"Amy," I say softly, as I stop in the doorway of my room.

"Karma," Amy responds just as softly but there's sadness about her.

Before I can question it Liam appears behind her and slides his arms around her waist easily, "Hey Karmakins, how's it going?" Liam's voice is unassuming, as though he didn't just shatter what I had thought was a real shot at a romantic connection, simply by appearing.

"Pretty good actually, dealt with a few problems that have been bothering me," I respond coolly, levelling my gaze at Amy. She flinches but holds my gaze, after a second her face changes and she mouths _I'm so sorry_.

Liam has no idea of the exchange between us and continues aware, "Good to hear it, anyway I should probly be getting Amy home,"

Liam gives Amy an affectionate squeeze and she mumbles quietly, "I'll talk to you later Karma,"

I put on a pleasant smile and reply, "Goodbye Amy," It's easy to see that she picks up on my meaning because her face clearly displays her hurt. She remains silent though, tensing her jaw and drops her eyes in shame.

I know I'm being cold, but she's not the only one hurt. It's clear she made her choice; I'm not going to sugar coat things. I'm not going to pretend that I'm absolutely fine with the idea that the girl I opened up to just a few hours ago doesn't care enough about me to keep her promises.

As Amy and Liam disappear down the hall I turn to my room, ready to slam the door and destroy everything in sight. I'm stopped by a voice though, a voice I know all too well.

"Hey there K, long time no see," Cori's voice alone causes me to shiver and all the memories of the girl that made me realise that I wasn't walking the path of straight and narrow washes over me.

"Cori," I say quietly and turn to face the slender girl that once occupied my mind and my heart.

"Judging from that lovely little interaction, I'd say you are quite familiar with Amy," Cori states but at that moment I don't want to think about Amy.

"Cori, are you single right now?" There's urgency to my voice and Cori smirks at me.

"I'm a free agent," Cori responds, her voice teasing. I don't say anything more; I just grab her by her leather jacket and kiss her furiously. As I kiss her I pull her into my room and spin us so that when I release her to close and lock my door she takes a few steps back and accesses my face carefully.

"Karma, are you sure you want this?" Cori asks, her voice already taking on a husky edge.

"I want you to make me forget about Amy, can you do that?" A look of hunger crosses her face and she strips of her jacket.

"I can definitely do that," Cori responds and without hesitation I stalk over to her. As I reach her she grabs me by the waist and lowers be down onto my bed beneath her. Cori's lips go to my neck and her hands work at the string holding my shirt closed, it doesn't take her long to rid me of my shirt and begin placing kisses over my newly uncovered skin. My hands move from her hair to the bottom of her shirt, not hesitating to pull it up and over her head. Returning my hands to her skin I run them slowly down her waist, I can feel her shiver against hands as goose bumps spread across the skin of her waist. Reaching my destination I slide my fingers along the waistband of her jeans before reaching down and undoing the button and zip. With Cori's help I slide her jeans down her long legs and she kicks them off, turning her attention to my skirt Cori pulls it down slowly. Once the skirt is off she makes her way back up, placing kisses slowly up my inner thigh, over my stomach, taking a little extra time at my neck and collar bone and finally reaching my lips again.

My hands returned to her hair and Cori's reached behind me to undo my bra, it takes her a matter of seconds before her hot breath is causing goose bumps along my chest. Cori's hands ghost up and down my body leisurely and I almost don't notice her sliding my underwear down my legs; I definitely notice what she does next though. Keeping me distracted by her mouth she takes me by surprise when she slides a finger into me and starts a torturously slow thrusting. I let out a long, low moan and she smiles against my skin as she adds another finger and picks up the pace a little. Without really meaning to I begin to thrust my hips forward in time with her movements, wanting to kiss her again I tug at her hair so her head is tilted back up towards me. She lets out a pleased moan at my sudden aggression and eagerly opens her mouth to allow our tongues to brush passionately. Before long Cori breaks away from the kiss and begins to travel downwards again. My protests soon turn to moans as she starts to kiss my inner thighs again; she removes her fingers and I immediately miss the pleasure they were bringing but her mouth quickly replaces them. I begin to thrust my hips again and she brings her hands up to hold me in place. The sensations that are coursing through me are getting to be too much and I can tell I don't have much longer. Cori must sense this as well because she releases my hips and brings her hand back down before slowly working her fingers into me again. The combination of her tongue and fingers prove to be too much and I'm thankful that my parents are gone and the house is empty because the cry I let out as I come undone definitely isn't quiet.

*Amy's POV*

It takes me a surprisingly long time to realise that I left my phone at Liam's house and we are almost to my house before I ask Liam to turn around. Thinking that I'll only be a few minutes I ask Liam to wait in the car before entering the huge house.

I'm almost to Liam's room when I hear something that stops me dead in my tracks. There's a moaning coming from Karma's room, one that I was quite familiar with due to trip to Shane's bedroom earlier. Fighting back the hurt and anger that hearing Karma with someone else brought about I continue on to Liam's room and retrieve my phone. I'm about to make a break for it and leave Karma to her activities but once again I'm stopped by the sound of her. This time it's not just a moan, this time it's a full on cry of ecstasy.

_The saying is evidently true that Karma's a bitch, but unfortunately I'm the reason behind that this time. _

Locking my jaw and forcing my feet to move and my mind to stop imagining myself being the one to cause Karma to make those noises. I'm silent on the way back to my house and I'm sure it's worrying Liam, he doesn't say a word though. Once we pull up outside of my house I turn to the boy I was once crazy about, he has his happily unassuming persona on but I can see in his eyes that he knows what is about to happen.

"I'm sorry Liam but I can't keep doing this, it's just not fair to you. We need to break up," I tell him, softly but with a certainty that's leaves little room for argument.

_Why did he have to be such a good guy? _ I think to myself as I look as Liam's solemn expression.


	11. Chapter 11

*Karma's POV*

_People aren't kidding about how heavy conflicting emotions are, I feel like utter shit and absolutely amazing all at the same time. _

"So are you going to tell me why you are so angry over this girl?" Cori asks, absentmindedly running her hand up and down my arm.

"I'm not angry," I respond simply and Cori scoffs a little.

"Sweetie, I know anger sex when I see it," Cori says gently. We both know she is right and I breathe a heavy sigh before replying, "I'm angry because I think I'm in lo-, I think I have feelings for Amy," I correct my mistake quickly but Cori picks up on it all the same.

"So you're angry because you love her but she doesn't feel the same way?" Cori asks and I'm about to correct her but there's really no point; I am pathetically in love with Amy Raudenfeld.

"No, I'm angry because she does feel the same way, at least I thought she did," I respond but Cori just looks thoughtful so I continue.

"She told me that she was going to leave him, but she didn't. And now I feel like one of those poor girls you hear about that are waiting for the guy to leave his wife and kids and ride away with her into the sunset. But it's never going to fucking happen, she made that clear; she picked him."

"That sucks K, but maybe you should give her a little time. If she really does feel the same way then she will fix the mess she has made. Give her a chance, for the sake of both of you," Cori suggests gently.

"I don't know if I can Cor, you should have seen her face when I spoke to her earlier; she looked devastated. What if I'm the one that should be looking for a second chance? What if I messed everything up?" My words spill out and Cori grabs my face in her hands and looks me in the eye.

"Karma, listen to me. If you really love this girl then you need to sort this out with her, no more running away, no more anger sex. And Karma, for the love of God don't over think this," Cori peers into my eyes as she speaks and I feel myself trying to nod even with her hands on my face.

"Go to her, yeah?" Cori asks but before I get the chance to respond someone knocks at my door, considering my parents are away on business the only person that it could be is my brother.

Before I have time to move Cori untangles herself from the sheets and jumps up from my bed before walking over to flick the lock and pull open my door. My view is mostly blocked by Cori, who is still only sporting a bra and underwear but I hear Liam's voice, "Seriously Cor? My sister?"

"Oh relax sweetie, it's hardly the first time," Cori replies with a wave of her hand and my brother no doubt rolls his eyes.

"You up for the Twain? I really need a drink," Liam asks after a slightly dramatic, exasperated sigh. Cori agrees, but not before shooting me a look and mouthing '_Go see her'_.

*Amy's POV*

_Thank you God, for giving me the house to myself, _I think to myself, mostly because i have been blasting my, occasionally mopey, music since Liam dropped me off at home. He took the break up surprisingly well, and maybe it was just my imagination but he seemed to be expected it. I'm about half way through a Mayday Parade album when I sense someone watching me, sure enough when I turn around I'm greeted by a face I was sure I wasn't ever going to see again. Karma stood in my open doorway, looking so unsure and fragile that it hurt just to look at her.

It looks as though she says something along the lines of '_Can I come in?' _and I nod before reaching for my stereo to turn my music down enough for me to hear her.

I sit down on the edge of my bed and she hesitantly looks at my bed but remains standing, after a moment I lightly pat the spot on the bed beside me and a sad smile ghosts across her face before she takes a seat, leaving a large gap between us.

"I really have no idea what I should say to you, Amy," Karma's voice is full of sadness.

"Hell, I don't even have my guitar. It's always been easier for me to communicate through music," Karma continues and I shiver a little remembering the last time she sang for me.

She looks so utterly lost and my mind registers what song just started playing, taking a deep breath I look at the girl beside me before speaking, "I really have no idea what to say either, and I know it's your thing but I think this song can say a lot more than I can. I guess it's the closest thing to what I've been feeling. Karma looks at me with those beautiful, teary eyes but listens to the song. I take a breath and watch her as she listens to the lyrics,

_Jersey just got colder and,_

_I'll have you know I'm scared to death, _

_That everything that you had said to me, _

_Was just, a lie until you left,_

_Now I'm hoping just a little bit stronger,_

_Hold me up just a little bit longer,_

_I'll be fine I swear,_

_I'm just gone beyond repair_

Karma's eyes begin to tear up again and she bites her lip to hold back a sob as she listens to the song. After a few moments she levels those eyes at me.

"I'm so sorry, Amy. You chose him and I couldn't handle it. And I thought that if I shut you out then it would make these feelings go away. But it didn't, it just made them so much worse," Karma's voice breaks a little as she speaks.

"And then you slept with Cori," My tone isn't accusing, and she looks at me again.

"And then I slept with Cori," she repeats in sad confirmation.

"And did it help?" I ask but I'm not even sure if I want to know the answer.

"It did," Karma responds simply and I feel a wave of despair wash over me.

"Oh," It's all I can manage but Karma looks at me with a new determination.

"I think it's my turn for a song," Karma tells me and I just nod half heartedly, expecting some heartbreaking song to show me that she couldn't give a damn about me anymore. As Karma sits back down I register the song that begins playing,

Oh we left it all unspoken; oh we buried it alive,

And now it's screaming in my head,

Oh, I shouldn't go on hoping,

Oh, that you would change your mind,

And one day we could start again,

Well I, don't care if loneliness kills me,

I don't wanna love somebody else,

As I listen to the lyrics Karma watches me and after a moment she speaks again,

"After sleeping with her, it did help me, Amy. It helped me realize that I am pathetically, utterly, completely in love with you," Karma's words leave me stunned and after I don't respond Karma nods and begins to leave. Realizing that she is about to walk away from we I snap out of my shock and reach out to grab her wrist. Karma turns to look at me and I pull her back towards me and onto my bed, before she can get up I cover her body with mine until our lips are almost touching.

"I chose you Karma," I whisper and her breath catches a little, I don't give her a chance to speak before pressing my lips to hers. I put every bit of my emotion into the kiss and when I pull away I whisper breathlessly, "I would choose you a million times over, I am so pathetically, utterly, completely in love with you too."


End file.
